Conventional CMOS logic devices have the disadvantages of a large surface area and that the circuit resets when the power is off. The text in International Solid-State Circuits Conference, 2004, p. 290-529 on the other hand, discloses a method for resolving the above disadvantage with a cross bus switch serving a one example of the logic device whose structural elements made up of path transistors and SRAM. The text in International Solid-State Circuits Conference, 2004, p. 290-529 proposes substituting a nonvolatile, solid-state electrolytic nanoswitch for the volatile SRAM section with its large surface area.
One potential application of increasingly sophisticated logic devices is in neural networks (Jeff Hawkins and Sandra Blakeslee, “On Intelligence”, pp. 23-39, Times Books (2004); and Hideki Tanaka, Takashi Morie, and Kazuyuki Aihara, A CMOS circuit for STDP with a symmetric time window, Brain-Inspired IT III, Volume 1301, pp, 152-155, July 2007) that attempt to achieve artificial intelligence. The human brain possesses higher ranking functions such as swift decision making based on experience and storing of just essential items that are impossible for the latest advanced computers to achieve. Conventional technology attempted to achieve these types of functions by neural networks but attempts made up to now have not achieved the desired results.